Made to Learn from Regret
by lovthepeopl
Summary: "If the end of the world were to come at this very moment, what would you regret most?" Hermione has had a question sitting in her mind for weeks leading up to eighth year. When forced to do some strange things, will she learn from it or live in regret? And what about this year's head boy?
1. Prologue: George say what?

Hi there! Here is the official prologue! Hope you like it, and please **review** with any thoughts or ideas at all.

_Yes, I am re-branding this story to make it a little more exciting. There are some new ideas incorporated and the chapters are much longer._

* * *

**Prologue: George say what?**

_If the end of the world were to come right now, what would you regret most?"_

That question haunted me for weeks after George drunkenly pondered it at the Three Broomsticks one night soon after the final battle. See, he has always been one of those weird ones who becomes strangely insightful while drunk—it's like he believes himself to be Confucius reincarnate. At first, that question was just some other noise in the room to me. But, when I found myself thinking about it several days later, and all throughout the summer break, I realized that it meant so much more to me.

**What would I regret?**

* * *

All right, so I still feel like this was pretty short. But, I promise to make them longer from here.

5 reviews gets an update!

-LovThePeopl


	2. Chapter 1: It's a new day

_I am a horrible person. I was gone for a few weeks and then entirely lost inspiration... but that doesn't give me any reason to drop this. And so I won't. To prove that, this chapter is officially 1,037 words. *Crowd gives roaring applause* Yes, to me that is a big deal. I made myself bulk up this chapter and develop ideas for the rest of the story! So, YAY! Here is chapter 1... and, you know what I am going to say, REVIEW!_

_7 reviews will bring the next chapter. Yes? Yes. Sounds like a deal. I've got more coming! Some pairings coming soon, a side love triangle, AND some drama. So, needless to say, here is Chapter 1._

_This story is mine, but that is all. All Harry Potter names, places or whatever else you may find are disclaimed._

_-LovthePeopl_

* * *

Chapter 1: It's a new day

"Blimey, Hermione! We've got to leave twenty minutes, do you want breakfast or not?" Ron shouted as he bounded down the staircase. A groan was all I could manage in response. But, I dragged myself out of bed anyway. Still in slippers and pajamas, I stumbled down the stairs and to the dining room table.

The room was alive with energy- the pots and pans busily doing their duties, Mrs. Weasley animatedly chatting with all the family, the warm aromas of breakfast, the cheerful clicking of the grandfather clock- and then there was me, groggy as could be. As soon as a cup of coffee was forced into my hand, and a slice of toast into the other, I was shooed back up the staircase to get ready.

As I stared into the bathroom mirror, I saw the effects of my pillow on my hair and started to laugh. Splashing some cold water on my face, I finally was starting to feel awake. And it was then that I thanked God for having pre-packed my trunk.

As I was walking out the room, I saw Harry smile at me from the stairs and said, "'Mione, come on," with a jerk of his head, inviting me to walk downstairs with him.

The train was full of students, more full than it had been in years. But even with the past year's events, it still felt the same as it had all those years before, a familiarity I welcomed gladly. I made my way back to our usual compartment, not quite feeling like socializing with the few eighth years who decided to come back. It seemed like I was the only one who felt this way, and I had a bit of time in the empty compartment before anyone else would arrive. It felt like a lifetime had passed since I had sat in the Hogwarts Express last. The difference only reminded me of changes that still needed to come, ones that would come with a decision I made after hearing that question George posed. I would forgive. Forgive myself, forgive others, forget the guilt and forgive the guilty, and move on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the trolley's first round, everyone was enjoying something sweet and the compartment rang with laughter. It was almost as if the room was infected with the giddiness of everyone squeezed into it. Ron slung his arm around me, and I teased him by exasperatedly chiding, "Ronald!"

Ginny was trying to impress Harry with the tricks she taught her pink Pygmy Puff over the summer, seeing as they somehow still hadn't gotten back together, but it was to no avail. Though, her failed attempts did seem to amuse everyone else. Luna then decided to pipe in with her usual and… strange… commentary, "They sing on Boxing Day, you know. Pygmy Puffs have the most beautiful voice." By then, we had just grown used to not arguing against her.

Parvati had just said the funniest thing, which I honestly don't remember now, that sent me into a fit of giggles. In between gasps for air, I managed, "And… Harry, Ron! Don't you remmmm-ember… Couldn't you hardly believe...?" And then I was overcome by laughter. I might have even snorted.

"Umm… Hermione?" Harry interrupted, "Aren't you Head Girl?"

"Yes, I am. Why—My Meeting!" I jumped up at the realization that I was late for my meeting and rushed out of the compartment without any further explanation. By the time I reached the front of the train, I was almost ten minutes late. Ten Minutes!

I didn't know who the Head Boy for the year was, but as I stopped to straighten my robes outside of the door, I saw him. HIM. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the compartment reading. Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy. My first thoughts were: "You're KIDDING ME! I won't work with him! I won't live with him." But then, I saw his face. He looked like he could've been reading the book he was holding up, but his face was without expression, his eyes blank, and he was staring off into space. Was he daydreaming? No, he seemed too…I don't know, disturbed? Everyone told me he'd changed. Then, I realized, 'Maybe he deserves a new start like everyone else.'

And I walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

XoXoXoXo

"Why don't they put out the food while he talks? I swear this gets longer every year." Ron grumbled.

"Probably because people like you would eat instead of listen." I responded.

Ginny chimed in with, "Ron, I think it's your attention span that is getting shorter, not the speeches getting longer."

"Whatever." He grunted. As much as I liked him, I had to admit, he never had been the sharpest tool in the shed.

"AND now," Dumbledore boomed, "Please welcome up our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

I was dreading Harry and Ron's response. I brushed off any questions about who the other head was by saying I was too late for the meeting, they had already left. As I made my way slowly to the stage, I noticed that Harry and Ron were freaking out, exactly like I had anticipated, but Ginny had a look on her face that scared me. It was the same one she got before trying to fix me up with some Hufflepuff last year. She was the best friend I could ever ask for, but sometimes her mischievous side got the best of her. I mean, who knew what could be behind that smile? A death plot or…

"Uf!"

I felt myself fall over onto something and realized that the scream must have come from me! When I put my hands out to catch myself, they landed on something warm. It couldn't have been the floor. I realized that I must have fallen on someone. Time seemed to slow down, and as I lifted my eyes up to meet grey, I found the person I least wanted to be under me. The applause subsided and while Draco and I were awkwardly on top of each other, I heard him whisper to me, "So, did you enjoy ditching our meeting today, Granger?"

* * *

_YAY for chapter 1 being done!_

_Now, a few things I gotta say: Review. Review. Review. Literally, that encourages me to get chapters out faster more than anything. I won't be dropping this project, so please review_

_**Ozioma Sydney Eze:** Thanks! Sorry it took so long :) Hope the length helps make up for it._

_**Rose(Guest):** Thank you so much. It really meant a lot that you said that, your review was one of the reasons I couldn't help but pick back up the laptop and make inspiration to keep writing :)_

_**TiggitNeko:** That's totally who I want Ginny to be in this story, too! Haha, she's like the goofy best friend that totally just goes, "I SHIP THIS."_

_**Potterxlove98:** Thank you! I tried to make the length better and plan on it staying longer in later chapters, too_ :)

_:D_


	3. Chapter 2: One Month Brings a lot

_Hey, Everyone! It means so much to me that you all have been reading! I have so enjoyed writing this, but now, the story is taking a little bit of a shift. THERE WILL BE A LOT GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER. So... I hope it comes together and transitions well into the next chapter that I will be working on for awhile tonight. Please review :) _

_10 Reviews for next update!_

_Guess what?! 1825 words! I'm so excited about that!_

_I'd love constructive criticism, compliments, anything :) Love triangles coming up next chapter? Whatcha think?_

* * *

Chapter 2: One Month brings a lot

I felt my cheeks grow warm and knew the whole hall was looking at me. I really just wanted to run out of the Great Hall, but knew that would just be more embarrassing.

_'How much of a klutz could I be?'_ I thought. _'I just have to go and fall over the best looking guy in school on the very first day… Oooh, NO! No, no, no, no, no! I did not just say to myself that Draco Malfoy is the best looking guy here. No! I didn't honestly just think that! I mean, what about Ron? We could really have something together. And.. great now I'm babbling to myself—_

Draco interrupted my thought with more of his whispering. "Umm, Granger?"

I absent-mindedly responded, "Yeah?"

"Get off of me."

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed as I jumped up off of him. Luckily, we were still whispering, so Draco, err, Malfoy, was the only one who heard that.

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Granger." He chided me.

"Well, alright," Dumbledore chuckled, "After that kind of an entrance, I will now dismiss you all to eat."

Then, Dumbledore looked towards us and asked us to follow him into the back room for a quick discussion about our housing situation.

The tunnel behind the door lead us deep back into the castle. It curved and turned and weaved through the different stories of Hogwarts. By the time we got into the small room, I couldn't tell if we were underground or on the seventh floor. The place was warm and welcoming, filled with a couch and a two red plush arm chairs. We were greeted by a glowing fire, and Dumbledore motioned for us to have a seat.

"I must start with a congratulations for the both of you, it is quite a task to remain on top of your class for all of these years." Dumbledore said.

_'Wait, Draco is on top of our class? I.. He… What?'_

Maybe Dumbledore knew what I was thinking, or maybe my face showed just how shocked I was, but Dumbledore quickly continue, "On top of your classes equally in academics and in leadership. I commend you both. Now I'll take you upstairs to your dorms so you'll know where you stay and then you are free to return to dinner with your friends."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco and I's common room was silent that night. I sat down on the couch with a cup of tea and Hogwarts: A History – a first day tradition of mine- and found myself immersed once again in the magic of Hogwarts' past.

The warmth of my tea inside me had long passed and the cold became hard not to notice. A shiver ran down my spine and I curled into the couch, taking a moment to get used to my new home. I took in my surroundings, noticing how the silver and gold room tried to make harmony out of the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors.

_Hah- funny,_ I thought. _The two houses will always be feuding, it just looks like the gold and silver are fighting for dominance._ But somehow, the wall's silver embellishments couldn't help but remind me of the stormy, grey eyes I met after landing on top of Malfoy earlier in the day.

_How embarrassing. Now I'm thinking about him, too._

As I looked around, I saw that Draco…er, Malfoy, was in the kitchen. _What's he doing in the kitchen?_ I wondered, but quickly he distracted with what he was wearing. Silk, black pajama pants. _Only_ silk, black pajama pants. On impulse, I swallowed hard and tried to look away and distract myself.

_It sure must be later than I thought it was, it's uh… pretty dark out._ **Dark.** I turned my head and my eyes landed on the man who was standing in our kitchen wearing the dark pajama pants. My attempt to distract myself failed miserably. It seemed like he was taking an awfully long time to grab some food. _Wait…Is he cooking?_

It had to be nearly midnight. I was baffled at the idea of Malfoy cooking. _Doesn't he have house elves for that?_ I could only manage to think: _What a strange person._

The comfortable couch made it hard to resist sleep's tempting call. I felt my eyes slowly close and I didn't keep myself from sleep any longer.

XxXxXxXxXx

I felt like I'd been shocked awake by the sunlight that flooded my eyes the next morning. And, oddly enough, I noticed a blanket wrapped around me. I took a look at it, and it definitely wasn't mine. I distinctly remembered my room being Gryffindor colors. The blanket was emerald green and, I could only assume, Malfoy's. I didn't even know what to think, that just didn't seem like something Malfoy would do.

Figuring I should get down to breakfast, I meandered to my room and threw on some clothes for the day.

By the time I arrived in the Great Hall most people had already left, seeing as it was nearly time for classes to start. Luckily for me, Ginny was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. As soon as she saw me, her face flooded with relief and she eagerly beckoned me over.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Thank goodness, I was getting so bored."

I merely responded with a grin. She knew how much I loved her, and sometimes I just had to stop and thank God for my dear, dear, talkative friend. It was great for mornings like that when I just didn't feel like talking.

"SO, how was your first night with Malfoy?" She playfully asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "It sure looks like a certain someone has done some growing up this summer. And, I mean, now that you've been on top of him once…"

As her sentenced drifted to a premature death and her eyes darted away to look across the room, I suddenly made the connection. At first I was shocked, but then I realized it was Ginny I was talking to. While I might've been grateful for her, she sure never was someone I understood.

"Only you would attempt to make that dirty." I dryly responded, rolling my eyes. "Besides, you've got Harry to ogle."

"That really seems like a pointless chase to me, 'Mione. I was thinking about it last night… I mean, it's been a year and a half… I don't think Harry and I are getting back together." Right away I could see that the idea of not being with Harry made her sad, but she didn't allow it to show for long. Quickly she continued by insisting, "Now, really, tell me how it was last night!"

I started, "Alright.. To be honest, it wasn't completely awful. He let me be the whole night while I sat on the couch with my tea— "

"And Hogwarts: A History! I know, just get to the good parts already!" Ginny snappily interrupted.

I groaned. "There aren't any 'good parts,' Gin. I only fell asleep on the couch."

After I said that, I felt my cheeks grow warm at the memory of the blanket gingerly tucked around me when I woke up. There was no doubting they were tinged a bright, rosy pink.

_Oohh No. I can't be blushing._ I hoped to God that she didn't notice, but with my luck, of course Ginny had to. _I know she's going to hold this over my head for days._

"What happened that you didn't admit to, Hermione Jean Granger? Hmm?" Ginny inquired. _How does she manage to sound so much like her mother,_ I thought as she said that, _it scares me half to death._

"Nothing, I just woke up on the couch with one of Draco's blankets wrapped around me." I nonchalantly replied.

Her face said it all. Ginny looked like she was going to explode and I knew I was about to get a mouthful. So, I quickly scooped up my books and rushed out a, "See you in class, Gin!" as I scurried away.

As I was about to walk out the double doors, I felt someone's stare on me. As I whipped around, my eyes met a set of thundering grey that were boldly watching my every move.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"See you in class my arse!" Ginny snarled as I sat down for dinner that night. I watched in hilarity as Harry sputtered pumpkin juice.

"Bloody 'ell, Gin. What'd she do to you?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

Ignoring her outburst, I sat down and started to load my plate. And then I realized what Ron said. I was taken aback— he just defended me to his sister. I mean, jokingly defended me, but still…

Ron and I's relationship had been so unclear since we kissed during the war. I didn't know if the kiss meant anything for goodness' sake, let alone if we were friends or more than that.

'_If I even want for us to be more than friends.' _A voice nagged in the back of my mind. While it scared me that I apparently have a talking conscientious, it made me think about how, if Ron had 'defended' me like that a year ago, I would have declared my love for him right then and there.

_'Why don't I feel like that now?' _I thought.

"Maybe you've just found a better option." Ginny said, shrugging.

_No! Of course I didn't!_

"**What **did you just say?" I almost squeaked out, flabbergasted.

"Were you not listening at all?" Ginny laughed. "Harry had been dead set on buying the newest Nimbus model for months, but Firebolt just released a new broom that has some features that… You don't really care about Quidditch talk, do you?"

"Uh, um, yeah. Not really." I fumbled.

The rest of dinner was rather short and nothing much happened. But, it was my night in the head's common room that would make me remember August 15th, 1998 for the rest of my life.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I shut off the shower, stepped out of the steam, and was immediately assaulted by a blast of cool air. I looked around and the door was standing wide open! I indignantly yanked a towel around my body and lunged to slam the door shut. To say the least, I was annoyed, but then figured it might have just been my own silly mistake.

As I put on my pajamas and turned to the sink to finish getting ready for bed, I noticed there was some kind of note messily scrawled on the fogged-up mirror.

_'How peculiar,'_ I noted. I leaned in to make out the letters and read

**"Ronald will never make the first move, **

**I know you want a man that's a little more smooth. **

**Tell him you're done,**

**there's nothing left to feel. **

**Or I'll have to pull out the big gun,**

**Is that a deal?**

**You have until September 15****th****."**

_ONE MONTH. _

* * *

Want a say in who Ginny ends up with? Harry or Blaze Zabini? Anyone else? REVIEW!

Love you all! Review, check out my profile poll, give some ideas :)

What will Hermione think of the note? Will she blame someone, be afraid, or what do you think?

Thanks for reading,

Lovthepeopl


End file.
